It Started With A Smirk & It'll End With A Smirk
by Lang-Fa
Summary: Doesn't it bother you that your highschool teacher is a retire CIA agent? Tomoyo's curious won't stop her from getting to her Math teacher's love life. SxS
1. Chapter 1

It Started With A Smirk & It'll End With A Smirk

Summary: Doesn't it bother you that your highschool teacher is a retire CIA agent? Tomoyo's curious won't stop her from getting to her Math teacher's love life. SxS

A/n: Hey my fellow readers. How have you guys been I've haven't been updating of been tpying so I just thought I should leave you guys something before Easter Day. I got this story from my math teacher.. she used to be a FBI agent... it inspire me to write it. I got this story along time agao.. just neva posted it. This fix _IS NOT_ a Sakura and Tomoyo pairing! So if you don't agree on the pairing then right click and click BACK. Hate Gay pairings. LOL This story I don't really have anything to plan but the last chappie.. but I just hope you'll like it. By the way if any question about the title you'll find out later in the last chappie about the ending stuff. But I'll probally stop talking any mintue now and to let you guys read. Or girls.. just to be exact. LOL but I'm pretty sure your all gals right? Okay let me stop talking and type in the 1st chappie! gO On rEAd aNd REvIeW

* * *

It was raining horribly at seven o'clock at night and Sakura the twenty five year old slid down her door into her math class room only finding a 17 year old lavender haired teen messing up her desk. "Tomoyo-chan?" Sakura quirked up an eye brow and walked over to Tomoyo as her head popped behind the brown table desk.

Taking a step towards the messy haired girl Sakura placed her coffee on her table "What are you doing messy up my desk? Aren't you supposed to be at home?" Sakura looked at Tomoyo as she only sweatdrop "It's Friday." Sakura stated again.

Pulling up a chair infront of Tomoyo she can only sighed. "Are you here for tutoring?" Tomoyo shook her head and said "I got a A in your class. I know." she said.

"Then why are you here?" Sakura asked politey. Tomoyo sighed once more and a sweatdrop appeared on her head.

"I know that there is something wrong about you Senei Kinomoto." she stated, only making Sakura look st her in complete confusion.

"W- what? Something wrong about me? What do yo mean? Is my blouse showing my chest again? If that's the case then I need duck tape-"

"It's not that." Sakura stopped and looked at Tomoyo "I know that there is something that your hiding and I what to know what it is." Sakura said "Why do you think that?"

"You never seem to leave work early, No ring on finger.. meaning your not married, rumors had it your a CIA agent before you came to Tokyo highschool. Is that right?" Tomoyo looked at her math teacher before she smiled.

"You have some pictures of a man with brown hair with brown eyes you've token when your... about twenty?" Sakura looked down and said "Yes." taking a sip of her coffee.

"Why does it interst you so much Tomoyo-chan?" Tomoyo amnesty eyes was filled with stars "I wanted to be a romance novelist of course!" Sakura chuckled "So you think my life is like a romance novel?" Tomoyo nodded and smiled happily "Sure! I wanna know.. why have you became as a teacher than staying as a CIA agent. Being a CIA agent is better than being a math teacher right?" (a/n: I agree with Tomoyo.. I HATE math!)

"I think my life isn't as romantic as you think. Your life is hanging on a string and everybdy is after you. All the enemies I've met.. I was sure that I was gonna die.."

"But what happened? Tell me! Who is that guy in your pictures?" Sakura looked down at her coffee as she stirred it once more with her plastic spoon. "That man was the guy that I killed." Tomoyo gasp. "W- what?"

Sakura looked at Tomoyo and a gentle smile was formed on her lips "I'll tell you the story of how I've met him.."

_..The man I've fallen for and the man that I killed...

* * *

_

A/n: Intersting! What will happen next.. I really not sure if I even know. ahaha LOL :b REVIEW my readers!

If you read Review! To keep me going with this fic.


	2. Chapter 2

It Started With A Smirk & It'll End With A Smirk

A/n: That's so muchie for the awsum reviews:

2 OVERLY obsessed Valentine Satiguss kirei-mistress Selene Thalia lil cherry blossom wolf  
And others.. Your answers will be ask in the chappies later on.

A speacial treat for all of you readers!

Lying on a bed Sakura was peacefully snoring and having a wonderful dream. unfortanely her best friend Eriol, tip toed into her artpartment late at night.. um.. about three p.m.

"Sakura? Sakura." a annoying voice repeated. The auburn haired girl rolled over in the other side of the bed and yawn. Eriol stepped closer to and whisper in her ear.. oh did I say whisper? I mean.. screamed "Sakura.. ARE YOU AWAKE!"

With the sound of her best friends's screaming voice Sakura quickly sat up and looked around confused and half awake "Hoe?" Then blinking a couple of times Sakura laid her eyes on a smiling Eriol. "You're awake Sakura-chan! C'mon let's go!" Eriol drag Sakura by her arms and started pulling her up into the bathroom. "Go? Go where?" Sakura asked a bit sleeply "Why are you screaming? And why are you waking me up so early?"

Eriol looked at Sakura and smirked "We have a mission, dummy!"

- - - - - - - - - - -

"So what's the mission Mr. Kinomoto?" Sakura asked the honey orange haired 46 year old man as Eriol by her side. "Well, your new mission is about the Fire Birds. The newest gangs in Hong Kong.. and we need you two to find out what they want from the government. Do you think it'll be hard?" he raised a brow at the two kids.

Sakura walk towards the desk where the orange 46 year old man sat. Eriol beside her.. she smiled and turn towards Mr. Kinomoto. "So what's the mission?" Mr. Kinomoto-- Fujitaka pulled out a folder and smiled. Fujitaka started "Their has been a new gang that just a rised. Their called the Fire Birds.." (a/n: what a stupid name lol.. who would ever make that up?.. oh yeah, me...LOL)

"And.. what about them?" Sakura asked "The gang is trying to collect all data from Hong Kong. But the answer is.. why? And how?"

Sakura asked "And that's where we step in eh?" Eriol fliched at the word 'we'

Sakura looked at him weirdly "Eriol?"

Eriol quickly looked away from Sakura's face. She lowered her face towards Eriol and tried to look at his azure orbs but they where hidden by his two hands. "Eriol is there something your not telling me?"

Eriol squirm.

"ERIOL!" Sakura screamed as she pulled her fist up in the air. "Okay. OKAY!" Eriol faced Sakura.

Sakura pulled her fist down and again smiled certainly. "Now, tell me what's wrong?"

"Eriol here.. Has to go to England next morning, Saku. So your doing the mission alone." Fuijitaka said.

"Alone? But.. but what if I go to the mission and something bad happenes? And I can't control it! Wh- what if... I have to use a gun! You know that I can't use guns beacuse I suck and I'm really scread and what i-"

"Now now Sakura. It's alright." he smiled to Eriol "Eriol is leaving to visti his sick mother.. right Eriol?" Eriol looked at him determinly, and nodded.

"Okay." Sakura said and turned towards the door. "Honey, where are you going?"

"I'm going back to sleep. I'll be taking to mission in night." she yawn and walked off.

When the door closed Eriol quickly turned to Fujitaka with a worried face. "You sure this is going to work?"

Fujitaka took of his glasses and softly brushed them with a cloth "I don't know.. but it's a try. We'll get a lot of things completed."

"As in the CIA crew will find somemore information and Sakura.. might find the man she'd been wainting for. But I don't know. It's too dangerous."

Eriol stared out the window and saw a Sakura walking out of the buliding. "For now.. it's all in time and faith to bring them two together."

- - - - - -

TBC..

a/n: The next chappie is when Sakura gets involve with gangs. So review.

R&R please!


	3. Chapter 3

a/n: I know, I know. I should've updated this story a long time ago. lol. I miss getting reviews from my readers.:b

* * *

It Started With A Smirk & I'll End With A Smirk

Chapter 3

* * *

A snoring Sakura woke up by her beeper.

Her eyes half awake she sat up in her pink bed and frown, she reached for her beeper on top of the desk nearby her bed.

"Work?" she looked at the flasing red button and then glanced at a picture of Fuijitaka, and glared at him "awww. Dad. Why do you always have to disturb me while I'm doing some thing very intersting?" she frown at him _and what would that be? _"I was sleeping." she said to herself as though she knew that Fujitaka was right here.

"It's 9:00 p.m. What's the deal of waking me up? I never agree to that." she frown again as she got up to find her pink blouse and her mini skirt on the floor. (a/n: if you had'nt notice that Sakura is very lazy)

She comb her hair and put on some flip flops 'this stuff isn't important, I'm just going to invetingate' she reminded herself.

Sakura got up to find her purse and her little notebook pad and a pen. Her purse on the floor and her black leather jacket.. in her closet.. some where.

few hours later..

Sakua turned around from her closet and laid her emerald eyes on her chair, making her eyes widen "here it is!" she exclaimed happily as she bolted up towards her jacket.

She smiled and walk out her artpartment, she walk towards her car and reached into her pocket to unlock the doors. "

Where's my key?" she asked herself "Oh! It's in my purse!... Which is in my artpartment."

Later on..

"This place looks like a dump." she murmmuerd to herself as she got in a bar.

"Wait-- what am I saying? This place looks just like mine!" she laughed at her self.

She opened the door and walked in a bar filled with guys and girls dancing lustly, and other passed out on the coaches.

Some others where in a group just talking and having fun.

Sakura walk over to a bartender, she felt uneasy, for that she knew that she was being watched.. by men, or women.

A guy with black hair and red eyes gwaked at her, "So what've you have?" he asked as his blood eyes lowered his eyes over her body. "um.. coke." Sakura said.

Sakura sat down and waited for her coke. Her eyes remain on her hands "here" the guy came back with coke and smiled at her.

Sakura looked at him, his eyes looked passed her and from her back.

The guy was making a face, Sakura turn her head over her shlouder and notice a girl with ruby red eyes and jet black hair, the girl looked startled as she notice that Sakura was staring at her.

She girl's ruby eyes lit up and she reached for a purple eyed teen.

The teens smiled at Sakura and Sakura looked at them comfused, "eh?" the teens waved a hi at her.

The girl with purple hair pinched a blue haired guy sitting beside her.

The man looked at her up and down, and he smiled.

"They like you." Sakura turn to face the guy with blood eyes.

"Eh?" Sakura asked.

"Which are you from? Dragons, Tiger Claws, Red Butterflies, Cubs, Wovles, or.. Fire Birds?" Sakura jumped up and notice his blood eyes turned dark.

"u.. none."

The looked at her crazy, "None?" she nodded.

He lowered his voice, "You can't be here if your not in one." he said.

"In one what?"

"A gang!"

"But.."

"You _have_ to be in a gang, if not then we'll jump you."

"Can I make up one?" she asked as she stirred in her yellow straw.

He glared at her "No! Ugh.. this is worser than I thought!--" he return to his 'facing' with the two girls and one guy.

Sakura look at the three and their faces shocked.

"But it's a good thing your not from the Fire Birds." he sighed and rested his hand o his cheek.

Sakura's eyes lit up "W-Why? Tell me why!"

He looked at her strangly "They are--

"The Fire Birds!" one of the teens screamed. "There here!"

The teens' eyes shot back to the roof as it started shaking.

Sakura looked at the bartender "What's going on?"

Sakura's coke of glass drop to the floor and smashed into peices, she felt as if she was in a rocking boat.

"It's the Fire Birds!" The guy exclaimed as he took her hands "Come with me--"

"But I can't!" Sakura protested

"You have to if you want to live!" Sakura looked at him "Besides, I have a friend that might like you."

Sakura's mouth gaped open and watched as the guy pulled her towards the three teens-- the ones that where making faces.

She notice that this wasn't just a case she has to solve.. this isn't just a game. This is more, it's the matter of life and death that these people needs to surive.

She was still puzzled, who is this 'Fire Birds'?

"W- where are you taking me?" Sakura asked still puzzled.

The guy with blue hair smiled at her "Where taking you to our hideout." His azure eyes soften at her.

Before Sakura could say anything, she colaps in the two guy's arms, she was too confuse to understand what was happening.

_Eriol..? Is that you?_

_**TBC..

* * *

**_

A/n:WHOO HOO! Chpater 3 up! The action is just about to start. And Syaoran's coming up! Review!

R&R


End file.
